


Test me

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Embarrassed cheryl, F/F, Fight Sex, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Nick st. Clair briefly, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Cheryl plays a dangerous game, but can't take the heat when Toni decided to play as well.OrCheryl makes Toni jealous so Toni decided to return the favor.





	Test me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at this, but someone requested I make more, so here's for you kitkat1995

Toni is not gonna lie, she’s had a bit much to drink tonight, but her eyes aren’t deceiving her. She’s looking at Riverdale’s most beautiful red head being flirty with some shaggy haired douche bag across the room at Reggie’s party. This isn’t the first time the red head does this little display, she’s not quite sure where her and the red head stand, there's moments that Cheryl won’t stop blowing up her phone being all 'where are you?', 'what the hell do you think you’re doing?' but her most common messages were 'I'm alone come over’ with a winky face. Toni doesn’t like to feel used though and as much as she hates to admit it she is head over heels for the HBIC so she’s been having mixed emotions about the Northsiders queen having her at her beck and call and this is why Toni is now all red faced, downing heavy shots without even wincing while she keeps her eye on the red head that happens to glance at her direction mid laugh as apparently the douche bag is a comedian given to the way Cheryl throws her head back laughing when she lays her eye's on Toni her demeanor changes, she looks a bit more self conscious as if she realized that Toni might be angry, but Toni isn’t just going to let the red head look at her as if Toni was dying for her so in that moment she thought she would get even with the red head.

“Hey Toni, come over here let’s play a game!” shouted Archie loosing his footing and falling awkwardly on the couch over Ronnie giving her huge goofy grin To which Ronnie placed a quick kiss on his lips and ruffled his hair. Bughead and Varchie were on the couches surrounding a small coffee table there were a few other faces she could recognize from around school. Kevin was there with Joaquin, Joaquin came back to town and they’ve been inseparable ever since.  
“sure, let’s do this.” Said Toni getting off from the wall she was leaning on now making her way to a spot on the couches arm rest.

“I know you guy’s aren’t going to start without me.” Said Cheryl in her usual high pitched I’m trying to be rude voice. Toni couldn’t help but to roll her eye's at the red heads chipper voice. 

Toni took her place on the arm rest, she went to fish her phone out her back pocket in case sweet pea had texted her since he hadn’t arrived to the party, but she suddenly felt someone’s weight on her lap only to find none other than Cheryl getting comfortable on her lap. She felt pressure built up in her chest, suddenly she went from flirting shamelessly with whatshisface to making Toni her seat.

“What the hell are you doing Blossom?” said Toni in a low voice through gritted teeth trying to keep the flare of anger in check and also avoiding any unnecessary attention from the people around them. Cheryl leaned back as if to avoid people listening to them, but the way she ground her hips against Toni’s front makes her think being subtle isn’t a priority to the red head right now. 

The red head began to whisper with mock innocence “Toni I’m just taking a seat in my friends lap, you know there aren’t many other’s around…although on second thought I could always go and sit on Nick’s lap if it’s such a bother to you.” Said the red head making a fake attempt at getting up to go over to Nick, but Toni instinctively grabbed her hips hard pulling her down placing her firmly against herself. Cheryl couldn’t hide the smirk that played on her lips, she knew she would bring out something ugly from the shorter girl, but Cheryl had always been someone who loved crossing lines.

“Wouldn’t want you to be called out for rinkeling pretty boys pants over there.” Said Toni gesturing towards Nick who was sitting on a wooden chair looking at the core four getting ready for the game.

“If you say so T.T.” said Cheryl squirming around getting more comfortable in Toni’s lap.

“so how about spin the bottle?” asked Archie getting up from the couch to look around at the people’s expression.

“how about not, we’re not 12 years old anymore, Andrews. Let’s play dare or drink.” Said Reggie while he pulled out a couple of bottles of tequila from a drawer.

People started muttering around “yeah, let’s do this!, Hell yeah, I’m down” from around the room.

“Perfect, let’s start.” said Reggie with a shit eating grin.  
“This cannot be good” was all Toni could think as Cheryl turned around in her lap to give her best bitchy fake smile. “ Bottoms up!” Said Cheryl gesturing her drink for a toast in the air with her red cup and sipping what was inside.

“I’ll start. Reggie… I dare you to read a book, that doesn’t have any type of images in them preferably something of the Edgar Alan Poe or the Bronte sister’s.” said Jughead obviously trying to get on Reggie’s nerves, he had that face that he made every time he thought he had said something spectacular or intellectually offensive. “ Fuck you, emo.” Said Reggie taking a shot of tequila. “I dare you to let Betty here rub your junk until it’s your turn again.” Said Reggie with a huge 'fuck you’re smile. Jughead was looking at Reggie dead in the eye about to down his shot until Betty place her hand on Jughead’s thigh making him stop the shot before it reached his lips. “We can do this, Jug.” Said Betty looking at him in the eyes while she slowly slide her hand onto Jughead. Jughead looked at Reggie and placed his drink on the coffee table. 

“Okay, boy’s. Time for the grown ups to play.” Said Ronnie in her usual giddy tone. “Cheryl!, I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” Said Ronnie wiggling her eyebrows suggestively with a huge smile. Cheryl got up from Toni’s lap and scanned the room while tapping her index finger over her lips as if thinking, she proceeded to walk over to Nick and pull him by the collar of his shirt and plant a good kiss on his lips. Everybody started whooping at the scene and Toni’s blood boiled, she was sure her face must be red and then the red head made herself comfortable on Nick’s lap all the while making eye contact with Toni. Nick seemed very pleased with himself.

“So Kevin how about you get a banana from Reggie’s kitchen and show us all what you do to Joaquin?” said Cheryl with her usual bitch tone. “Sorry Blossom, you’re gonna have to use your weak moves on Nick.” Said Kevin before downing his shot followed by a gag. “Bet you don’t have a gag reflex when Joaquin fucks your mouth.” Said Cheryl taking a sip from the red cup in her hand while everyone muttered quiet “oooh’s” and at that Kevin turned red with embarrassment. 

Kevin cleared his throat and turned to Joaquin. “So.. Joaquin I dare you to show us one of your more…uh ..intimately placed tattoos.” Said Kevin slowly eyeing Joaquin up and down. “Alright.” Said Joaquin as he stood up and started to undo his pants pulling out his member revealing that the head of his penis had the head of a serpent on it, after a few gasps and winces he continued to put back his member and do his pants while taking his seat again all the while maintaining a serious face he was really unfazed by his actions.

“Toni, I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with the hottest girl here.” Said Joaquin with a small smirk on his lips. “okay.” Said Toni standing up scanning around, she saw Cheryl standing up in the corner of her eye, but Toni was set for payback and she would make Cheryl just as jealous or more than she’s made Toni. Toni completely disregarded the red heads intentions and went for a girl who had an uncanny resemblance to Meghan Fox the only differences was this girl’s hair was chocolate brown, she had green eyes and Fuller lips. Toni made her way towards the girl and smoothly asked her if she’d like to be in heaven for seven minutes with her, the green eye'd girl bit her lip and lowly husked out a “yeah”, Toni grabbed her hand and led her to the closet next to the living room where the girl who’s name was Kyler proceeded to quickly assault Toni’s lips while running her hands all over Toni's body, Toni wouldn’t deny that the girl was drop dead gorgeous and an amazing kisser, but she wasn’t Cheryl so the seven minutes we’re exclusively pg-13, though she made sure to leave the other girl looking as if more had happened before her time was up she heard loud banging on the door. “Enough with the lesbianism, we’re still waiting for our turns.” Said none other then Miss Bombshell, Kyler left the closet first while Cheryl tried to kill her with her stare. “Out of my sight peasant.” Yelled Cheryl as the girl scurried away, out stepped Toni wiping the edges of her lips where she was sure it was doing nothing to help with Kyler's smeared lipstick all over her lips.

“Excuse me, Blossom.” Said Toni walking past Cheryl who’s cheeks were extremely red. Before Toni could enter the living room Cheryl grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into the closet where she said smashed her lips against Toni’s, she quickly started to undo Toni’s pants and pushed her hand inside Toni’s pants grabbing her length, Toni couldn’t help but the moan that escaped her lips. Cheryl sighed in relief against Toni’s lips “You weren’t inside her.” Said Cheryl running her thumb over Toni's head making Toni flutter her eyes closed. “So what if I was?” said Toni trying to stand her ground, but her voice came out weak and breathless. “You’re fucking mine, Topaz. You don’t get to be with anyone else, I don’t share.” Said Cheryl practically growling squeezing Toni’s head in her hands, at this Toni let out a loud moan and quickly placed her hand over Cheryl’s. “I don’t share either, Blossom.” Was all Toni said before she pulled Cheryl’s hand out of her pants and pushed her against the other side of the closet pinning her between her body and the wall placing her leg between the red heads own, Toni grabbed both of the red heads hand pinning them above her head with one hand as she kissed down her neck, biting and sucking on all the places that made the red head squirm. Cheryl was meeting out not so quiet moans, they weren’t loud enough to hear unless you were standing next to the closet doors. “oh, baby please. I…” was all Cheryl got to say before Toni started kissing her deeply, Toni slipped her tongue inside Cheryl’s mouth where she quickly dominated the girl. Toni used her free hand to roam over the red heads body she landed on the Hem of the red heads short red dress which she quickly hiked up her waist, Toni ran her hands over Cheryl’s lower stomach teasingly dipping the tips of her fingers under the waistline of her deep red lace panties, she could feel the red head getting impatient (judging by the way she would let out little whines and grind her hips against Toni’s thigh) so she hastily brought her hand down inside the girls ruined panties, running her fingers through the soaked folds “you like that baby?” Said Toni breathlessly, Cheryl was facing to the side with her eyes closed while biting her lip in a failed attempt at keeping quiet she whimpered and nodded, Toni knew Cheryl felt vulnerable and embarrassed by the way she wouldn’t face Toni and how flushed she was, Toni had only ever eaten her out and Cheryl had never had anyone inside her, Cheryl’s pussy was smooth, warm and soft making Toni extremely hard. Toni pulled herself out of her jeans, pulling Cheryl’s underwear to the side giving her access to the girls entrance, Toni lifted Cheryl’s leg by her thigh making her wrap around her waist, Toni pulled back to look at the red heads face, her nose was very pink, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and parted, her chest was heaving, she looked breath taking. “I love you Cheryl” said Toni before burying herself up to her base inside Cheryl. “Oh, Toni!” yelped Cheryl while she quickly fisted Toni’s jacket pulling her closer, Cheryl was taking quick breaths trying to adjust, Toni wasn’t huge, but she was above average and it was Cheryl’s first time. Cheryl walls were choking Toni’s dick, but it felt amazing, Cheryl was extremely tight. “Baby, is it okay if I move?” asked Toni not wanting to hurt the girl. “..y.. yes.” Squeaked Cheryl barely audible. With Cheryl’s consent Toni slowly began to thrust inside the girl slow and shallow at first. “oh..oh..fuh..fuck” was all Cheryl could say barely above a whisper, Cheryl’s brows were scrunched up together her cheeks were even more flushed than before and now it reached part of her chest, she had moved one of her hands now resting between Toni and her body while the tips of her fingers slightly pushed against Toni’s face, Cheryl still had not faced Toni and hadn’t even cracked her eyes opened. The closet was pretty dark, Toni could see Cheryl face by the lights that slipped through the closet doors. Toni started to push deeper into Cheryl and pick up a bit of speed, all the while keeping it pleasurable for Cheryl. A loud moan escaped Cheryl it basically ripped out of her throat as she threw her head back, she gripped Toni’s jacket like a lifeline. “Baby, look at me.” Husked out Toni while grabbing Cheryl chin guiding her to face her, but Cheryl shook her head, she refused to open her eyes and see the scene being played out, so Toni decided to give a sharp deep thrust making Cheryl basically sob a shoot her eyes open, her eyes were breaming with tears and her brows were still scrunched up together as she looked at Toni and holy shit if that wasn’t the most stunning scene Toni had ever witnessed she really didn’t know what could be. Cheryl looked at Toni’s eyes as her gaze quickly dropped to her lips, Cheryl leaned in assaulting Toni’s mouth, she angled her hips and started meeting Toni's thrust while moaning into the kiss this was all too much for Toni and she couldn’t stop herself her orgasm caught her unexpectedly, Toni let out a low groan and she quickly pulled away from the kiss and buried her head in the crook of the red heads neck where she pressed tightly against her slamming herself inside the red head trying to earn a few seconds before she came, she heard the red head gasp loudly Cheryl quickly threw a hand over her mouth trying to conceal the low moan that escaped her suddenly Cheryl’s walls were clenching violently around her shaft making her cum deep inside the red head, Toni also let out a strangled moan as she continued to thrust inside Cheryl, Cheryl was shaking violently, she pulled Toni and began kissing her deeply as their orgasms washed over them. Cheryl let go of Toni’s lips with a pop. Toni quickly got on her knees before Cheryl could protest and placed her thigh over her shoulder where she quickly her mouth around the swollen bundle of nerves, she sucked on it hard making the red head mewl, she thrusted two fingers in the girl rubbing her frontal wall, Cheryl was gasping and moaning desperately trying to cling on to anything she roughly grabbed Toni’s hair by the base of her neck while the other one grabbed at Toni’s shoulder digging her nails deeply, all it took was a few rough thrusts and a soft bite to her bundle and Cheryl was spiraling into another orgasm.

“So does this mean we’re official?” asked Toni after they both came down from their highs.

“Yes, Cha Cha. We’re official.” Responded Cheryl breathless and with fake annoyance In her voice.

“Finally!” Shouted someone from behind the door followed by a lot of cheering.

They both looked at each other with a grimace, “I guess everyone heard us, by the way I love you too.” Said Cheryl placing a kiss on Toni’s lips.


End file.
